


Study Break

by kinkytrashalt



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Implied D/s, Making Out, Nonbinary Blanche, PWP without Porn, yeah that's pretty much it i'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkytrashalt/pseuds/kinkytrashalt
Summary: blanche and candela make out.





	Study Break

_Pokemon removed from their--_

“Blanche.”

_natural habitats will quickly grow depressed without intervention, and--_

“Blanche. _Blanche._ ”

Blanche blinked once and looked up, tearing their focus away from the page. “Yes?” they asked, lips thinning. “Candela, I’ve told you not to interrupt me when I’m busy--”

“But _Blanche_ ,” Candela said, “you’re _always_ busy.” She pouted, and Blanche struggled to repress a traitorous emotion. “Don’t you have any time for your firey girl? Just a bit?”

“Candela, I--” Blanche stopped suddenly as Candela leaned in closer. Her smirk was straight up _unfair_.

“Just a night?” Candela breathed. Blanche was suddenly aware of how close their lips were.

“Oh,” they said. The clatter of the textbook falling to the floor didn’t even startle them. They were on their feet immediately with a fluid grace, hands on Candela’s shoulders, shoving her roughly against a wall, their lips on hers.

“Mmm,” said Candela as she pulled back for air, “that’s more like it.” She ran her hands over Blanche’s shoulders and up to their neck, stroking lightly under their hair, and Blanche whimpered into Candela’s mouth. They couldn’t _help_ it, it wasn’t _their_ fault their neck was so sensitive and damn Candela taking advantage--

And their train of thought broke off as Candela kissed down the line of their jaw and bit their neck gently. “ _Candela_ ,” Blanche whispered, clutching at her back desperately.

“You like that?” Candela murmured directly into their ear, and Blanche could _hear_ the smirk in her voice. “Not too busy for me _now_ , huh?”

Blanche could only make an inarticulate sound and cling to Candela as she went back to lavishing attention on Blanche’s neck. Why did that have to feel _so goddamn good_ …

And Candela moved back and Blanche could think again. They breathed heavily, forehead against Candela’s, for a moment, collecting their thoughts.

“I’ll admit you’re good at that,” they said finally, gently moving their hands down Candela’s arms, “but it’s not fair if you do that to _me_ and don’t let me return the favor, huh?” And they seized Candela’s wrists. “You’re _mine_ , fire girl.”

“Oh, Blanche, _yes_ ,” Candela said.

**Author's Note:**

> whoop dee doo
> 
> edit 1/18/18: missed a pronoun


End file.
